


Butterfly

by CrazyPinkPenguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPinkPenguin/pseuds/CrazyPinkPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little smut one-shot I wrote a few years ago between Dean and my OFC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about three years ago so my writing probably isn't that great...But I figured, what the hell? Might as well as post it xD. The OC is based on this chick I created for my story 'Delilah' which can be found at Fanfiction.net. When I find the time, I'll post the story over here. Since FF.net doesn't allow lemons, you can find 'Delilah' with all the lemony goodness over at my blog. Link is on my Fanfiction.net profile: http://www.fanfiction.net/~eminemchick19

“You can't be serious,” Delilah laughed nervously, sitting on her and Dean's bed. “A vibrating butterfly?”

“Why not?” Dean shrugged, grinning like a madman. “It'll be fun.” He wiggled his eyebrows, holding the item up.

He couldn't be serious..Delilah let out a breath and shook her head in disbelief. “Yeah, it'll be fun,” She agreed before adding, “But not in public.”

“Don't dis it 'til you've tried it.” He responded simply. 

Delilah rolled her eyes and bit her lip. She was just as sexually adventurous as the next person, maybe even more so but this was a _whole_ new level even for her. “Fine,” She agreed eventually, giving in. “But go easy, okay?”

Dean grinned, happy that he had won her over. “I promise.” He assured her. 

She laughed at the look on his face and stood up, grabbing the item out of his hand. “Can't believe you brought his without telling me.” She mumbled, fiddling with the object in her hands. 

Dean leaned forward, giving her a noisy kiss on the forehead. “It was meant to be a surprise.” He whispered huskily against her skin. 

She nodded, “Oh, trust me, _it was._ ”

–

“You ready?” Dean questioned, watching as Delilah walked out of the bathroom.

“Yeah,” She responded, reaching down and adjusting her Jean covered crotch. “It feels weird.” She admitted with a laugh before walking over to the bedside cabinet and picking up her purse. 

Dean walked up behind her, wrapping a arm around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. “That's 'cause you have a vibrator against your pussy lips.” He laughed quietly, kissing her shoulder.

She snorted a laugh. “That'll be why,” She agreed, turning around in his arms and lightly resting her hands on his hips. “You ready?”

Dean nodded and knelt down so he could give her a kiss before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the control to the device. “Hold on, let's see if it works.” He suggested with a cheeky grin before pressing a few buttons

Delilah let out a little squeak, feeling the vibrations hum against her clit. “Oh, uh, wow,” She breathed with a nod. “I like it.”

Dean grinned, kissing her cheek before moving his lips to her ear. “Think it could make you cum?” He asked huskily, nibbling on her lobe.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” She moaned breathlessly, biting her lip.

Suddenly, Dean turned it off and lent back. “Good,” He grinned, grabbing her hand. “Let's go.”

“Dean,” Delilah whined as he dragged her out of the room. “I was enjoying that, you _ass_.”

He chuckled as they made their way downstairs. When they reached the bottom, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Plenty more where that came from, baby.”

They quickly said their goodbyes to Bobby before leaving the house. Reaching the Impala, they both got in, Dean in the drivers side and Delilah in the passengers seat. He started the car, turning out of Bobby Singers Salvage yard and onto the road.

Five minutes later, Delilah was staring out the window when suddenly the vibrator came to life. She jumped, her fingers gripping the bottom on the seat. “Oh, fuck.” She moaned, sliding down the seat and throwing her head back.

Dean bit his lips, fighting to keep his eyes on the road. “Mm,” He hummed. “It's makin' me so hard seeing you like this, baby.” He admitted, his fingers fiddling with the control so he could turn it up a notch. 

“Oh, god,” She breathed, arching her back as she dug her fingers into the seat underneath her. “Please, Dean...”

“What'd you want, baby?” He asked huskily, glancing over at her. “You want me to make you cum? Mm?”

Delilah nodded violently. “Yesss...” She cried, her hips rotating slightly as the pressure began to build. 

“Well,” Dean turned down the dial and turned into the restaurants parking lot. “You'll have to wait.”

Breathing harsh, she sent him a glare as he parked the car. “You're an ass!” Dean smiled and leaned over to her, giving her a soft kiss. “Mm,” she moaned, grabbing the back of his head. “Make me cum and I'll suck your dick _so_ good, baby.” She whispered against his lips.

Dean groaned and let his head drop to her shoulder. “You're evil.”

“Least you didn't just get your orgasm taken away,” She grumbled.

Dean chuckled quietly. “True,” He sat back up an opened his door. “Comin', sweetheart?” He asked, climbing out the car.

“I wish.” She mumbled, opening her own door and narrowing her eyes when she heard Dean laugh.

–

“Here's your table for tonight, sir, ma'am,” The waiter told them politely. “I'll bring your menu over.” 

Once he was gone, she turned to Dean. “How much do you think he gets paid to be that polite?” she asked, sliding into the circular booth. 

Dean laughed through his nose. “Alot.” He replied. “No ones _that_ nice or polite.”

“Oh, Dean, I do not know what you mean,” Delilah replied, putting on a posh voice. “You must be terribly mistaken. I am indeed--” She suddenly let out a small moan, feeling the vibrations once again. “Oh my god..”

Dean grinned. “I should make you wear that all the time. Least I'll have a way to shut you up.” He told her playfully.

“Shut up, you evil, hot, amazing...” She trailed off, saying - “Ass.” - With a moan.

Dean bit his lip, sliding round the booth so he was sitting next to her. “Feel good against your little clit, baby?” He whispered, brushing her hair over her shoulder so he could whisper into her ear. “You gonna' cum?”

Delilah nodded, her eyes falling shut. “Yeah...”

“So fuckin' hot baby...”

“Dean, please...” She breathed, turning slightly so she could bury her head in his shoulder.

Dean quickly glanced around the restaurant before sliding his hand between her legs and pushing the vibrator more firmly against her.

“Oh, god, _yes..._ ” Delilah hissed, biting into the fabric of his jacket.

“More, baby?” Dean asked, whispering softly. 

Delilah nodded and replied with a muffled moan.

With lustful eyes, Dean pressed down harder on the vibrator and moved his fingers in circles, forcing the vibrator to move with them.

Delilah started whimpering, her legs twitching as her orgasm took over.

“That's it, baby,” Dean encouraged, licking his bottom lip. “So pretty when you cum for me.”

“Dean,” She yelped, releasing his jacket from her teeth. “Turn it off.” She begged, the vibrations too much for her now sensitive clit.

Dean immediately turned it off. “Better?”

She nodded, her cheeks flushed. “Wow...” She breathed. “I love this toy.”

Dean chuckled, kissing her forehead. “Me too.” He quickly removed his hand from between her legs as he spotted the waiter walking towards them.

He passed Dean a menu, giving them a smile. “I'll be back soon to take your orders.”

“Thank you,” Dean replied, taking the menu off the young man. He wrapped and arm around Delilah's limp frame and opened it in front of them so they could both see it. “What'd you want?” He asked against her hair.

“To change my panties.” She muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

Dean chuckled. “Don't worry. I'll rip 'em off you later,”

“Promises, promises,” She smiled, looking up at him.

Dean couldn't help but bite his lip; Her face was flushed from her orgasm, her eyes full of lust and her lips looked redder and more fuller than usual. He lent forward and caught her mouth in a kiss, sucking on her bottom lip.

She moaned into the kiss and quickly pulled away. “Later,” She told him. “Orgasm's make me hungry.”

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Good thing we're in a restaurant.”

“Mm,” Delilah agreed. “What should I have...” She thought out loud, looking at the menu. “How big do you think their sausages are?” She asked, looking up at him innocently. “I fancy havin' somethin' _big_ in my mouth.” She smiled cheekily. 

Dean swallowed thickly. “I have somethin'you can use.” He replied huskily.

She licked her lips. “Prove it.”

–

Delilah giggled as Dean pushed her into the bathroom. “I wasn't serious.” She laughed, turning to face him. 

Dean locked the door before he backed her up against the wall, hands either side of her head. “I was.” He replied, his lips descending onto hers. 

Delilah turned her head to the side. “Who mentioned kissin'? I believe the idea was to have somethin' big in my mouth, hmm?” She questioned teasingly, raising her eyebrows. Before Dean could respond, she sank down onto her knee's, her hands undoing his belt and jeans. Once they were open, she yanked them down his legs along with his boxers.

Dean groaned as his member was freed, his hands staying on the wall in a attempt to steady himself. “Fuck, baby.”

“I haven't even started yet,” She smirked and encircled his member with her hand. She stroked him a few times, feeling him grow even harder. She lent forward and kissed the tip, her tongue swiping out to lick off a bit of pre-cum. 

“Shit...” Dean hissed, his hand finding it's way into her hair. “Take me in your mouth, baby,” He begged.

Delilah sat back on her heels, and licked her hand before returning it to his member, stroking him. “Why should I? You teased me like hell earlier.” She stroked upwards and over the head, palming it for a second before repeating.

“Fuck,” He breathed. “I let you cum, didn't I?”

“Yeah, after teasing me all night.” She replied, bringing her other hand up and using them both to stroke him. She twisted her hands softly in opposite directions, smiling when she heard him groan.

“Jesus, you're good at that.” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Maybe we should skip straight to the fuckin' part 'cause I ain't gonna' last long if you keep that up.” He admitted.

She smiled wickedly before taking the head in her mouth and circling it with her tongue as she stroked him with one hand.

Dean groaned in the back of his throat, his hand tangling itself in her hair. “You're evil.” He growled. “Baby, you gotta' stop.”

Delilah responded by bringing a hand up to his stomach and tapping once, meaning 'No'.

“Fine.” Dean bit his lip, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the control and turned it on.

“Mm!” Delilah moaned around his member, the vibrations of it making him moan himself. She took the rest of him in her mouth, her tongue stroking the underside of him as her head bobbed.

“Shit...” He turned up the dial. “Want you to cum with your pretty lips around my cock, baby...”

She moaned again and brought a hand down between her legs. She moved her fingers in circles on the vibrator, making it move against her clit, like Dean had done earlier.

“That's so hot,” Dean commented, his voice full of lust. “Love watchin' you touch yourself.” With that, he turned up the speed some more.

Feeling her orgasm close, Delilah took him out of her mouth and rested her head against his thigh. “God, Dean...” She moaned, occasionally stroking his member.

“That's right. Want you to cum, baby.” Dean encouraged, bringing a hand down and massaging her scalp. “Then I'll fuck your pretty little pussy so good...”

“Jesus- Oh, oh, _fuck_.” Delilah whispered loudly as her orgasm tore through her. Her hand finding it's way onto Dean's top, where it clenched. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.” She whimpered, her orgasm slowly fading.

Dean turned the device off and helped her up, holding her against his chest. “Alright, baby?”

“Uh huh,” Delilah nodded against him.

“Ready for me to fuck you?” He whispered, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Delilah looked up at and him and smiled. “Always.” She replied, dazed.

“Good,” Dean grinned and picked her up, his hands holding her thighs. He walked over to the sink, trying not to fall with his pants around his ankles. Once he reached it, he sat her down on the counter and quickly made work of her jean's and panties, groaning when he was how wet they were. “Fuck, you're soaked.” He didn't bother removing the butterfly, knowing that he could still enter her with it on and figuring that it would come in handy in a few minutes. With her pants and underwear hanging off of one leg, he grabbed hold of his cock and moved into position. “Ready?”

“Uh huh,” She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. She rested her head against his shoulder, biting her lip when she felt his tip at her entrance. They both groaned when he slowly entered her.

“Such a tight pussy.” Dean groaned, starting a steady rhythm.

She ran her hands through his hair, rocking her hips the best she could. “You feel so good.” She responded in a whisper, tilting her head up so she could kiss his chin.

Deans head tilted down so he could capture her lips in a sloppy, lazily kiss. He kept one hand on the small of her back and the other on her cheek as his thrusts became faster and harder, just the way they both liked it. 

“Dean...” She panted, pulling away from his mouth and burying her head into his shoulder. “So close..”

“I know.” Dean breathed, reaching for the control once again and turning it on. She let out a moan at the sensation. “C'mon, baby...” He groaned, feeling her walls flutter at his words.

“Shit,” She whimpered. “Cum with me?” She moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

Dean nodded, his head falling onto hers as his hips slammed against her. 

“Dean..” She cried out as her orgasm started, her fingers digging into his shoulders as pleasure erupted in her body, all the way down to her toes. 

“I'm here, baby.” He responded, his voice strained as the hand on her back pulled her closer. With one last groan, his hips lost their rhythm and his body emptied into hers. “Fuck,” He muttered, his head falling to her shoulder. “Think the waiter noticed we were gone?” He asked, panting.

“Probably.” She sighed happily. “Can we just go back home and phone for a pizza?” She questioned, pulling away so she could look at him.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, good idea.” He agreed and gave her a soft kiss. “I love you, baby.” He whispered against her lips.

She smiled. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
